A centrifugal separator of this kind is known by EP 0 011 270 A.
One object of the invention is to provide a centrifugal separator of the defined kind, having a driving means that makes possible both a compact construction of the whole centrifugal separator and an efficient operation thereof.
Another object is to provided a centrifugal separator of the defined kind, in which the flow paths for uncleaned and cleaned gaseous fluid and for separated particles extend in a way such that no conflict arises between the requirement of a compact construction and the requirement of an efficient driving of the centrifugal separator.